Cicatrizes
by Fernanda Belarmino
Summary: Era o homem por trás das cicatrizes que ela enxergava ao olhar para ele. O que ele tanto repudiava, para ela representava a história de sua sobrevivência.


**Título:** Cicatrizes.

**Censura:** M – 15 anos.

**Shipper:** Jasper/Bella.

**Descrição: **Era o homem por trás das cicatrizes que ela enxergava ao olhar para ele. O que ele tanto repudiava, para ela representava a história de sua sobrevivência.

**Disclaimer:** Personagens pertencentes à autora Stephenie Meyer.

**N/A: Simplesmente não consegui optar por somente uma música dessa vez. Então ficarei com quatro e vocês escolhem a de sua preferência. ****Tem a **_**Best Of You**_** da banda Foo Fighter, **_**Chasing Cars**_** da banda Snow Patrol, **_**All Fall Down**_** da banda OneRepublic e **_**What Kind Of Love**_** da banda Avantasia. ****Mas recomendo que as ouçam no YouTube – existe, afinal, um motivo por que não ter conseguido optar por **_**uma**_**.**

**PS: Os trechos de músicas mencionados na história fazem parte das canções recomendadas acima. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Único.<strong>

Já era tarde da noite quando Bella saiu da biblioteca. O Sol já tinha sumido e o Céu estava totalmente escuro – o azul marinho havia se tornado quase negro. As luvas grossas não eram o suficiente para impedir que as mãos dela ficassem congeladas. Bella se agarrava aos lados de seu casado, tentando parar de tremer pelo frio. A rua permanecia iluminada apenas por alguns postes, vazia. A única coisa ouvida eram os passos de Bella pela calçada molhada de Seattle.

Sendo dia de Ação de Graças, todos se encontravam em suas casas, comemorando. Ela também estaria, se estivesse na casa de Charlie, em Forks. Mas estava sem dinheiro para viajar até lá no feriado – a faculdade estava saindo mais cara do que planejava. Imaginou se os garotos de La Push teriam ido junto com a namorada de seu pai, Sue. Jake, Quil, Embry e Paul – que agora estava noivo de Rachel e que em breve iria se casar. Talvez até Collin e Brady estivessem lá. Ela esperava que sim. Charlie tinha passado um bom tempo sozinho antes de ela decidir de mudar para lá.

Alguns baques surdos soaram atrás dela, e Bella apertou o passo, fechando os olhos por alguns segundos. _Não é ninguém_, garantiu a si mesma. _Somente a sua mente lhe pregando peças. __Você é uma piada, Bella Swan._

"_Were you born to resist or be abused?"  
><em>(Você nasceu para resistir ou para sofrer abusos?)

Faltavam somente dois quarteirões para que ela chagasse na rua da casa onde morava com Lauren, Jessica e Angela – a última mais agradável que as duas primeiras. Os barulhos atrás de si começaram a ficar mais altos, quase se tornando passos. O medo agora corria pelas suas veias, mas Bella se obrigava a não olhar para trás; ela só precisava continuar a andar. Continuar andando. Apertou mais o passo.

Quase suspirou de alívio quando virou a esquina da sua casa. Mas os passos atrás de si ainda continuavam. Viu então Jasper, seu vizinho solitário – vítima das investidas constantes de Lauren e Jessica. Seus ombros relaxaram um pouco ao ter a presença dele ali. O maxilar rígido e o cenho franzido mostrava que ele não estava contente com alguma coisa. Mas isso não o impediu de andar até ela em passos firmes. Dessa vez os cabelos dele estavam presos atrás da cabeça, então ela pode enxergar melhor as suas feições, e, _minha nossa_, Jasper Whitlock estava parecendo quase assustador.

Ele chegou até ela e não hesitou em tocá-la, levantando queixo pálido com suas mãos frias – ele buscava pelos olhos castanhos e a confirmação de que ela estava bem. "Está tudo bem, Bella?" O sotaque australiano que ele tinha saiu carregado, como se ele estivesse nervoso.

"_Whenever your world starts crashing down; That's when you'll find me."_  
>(Quando quer que o seu mundo comece a se desmanchar; É quando você me encontra.)<p>

Bella imediatamente se surpreendeu que ele soubesse o seu nome. Sentindo-se impotente para falar, apenas afirmou com a cabeça. Jasper ofereceu-lhe o ensaio de um sorriso, esfregando um de seus braços com a mão, esperando a esquentar com o atrito. Não funcionou, mas ela ficou contente com o toque.

"Recorreu à civilização novamente, Jasper?" Um homem disse ao virar a esquina. Bella suspeitou que esse fosse o dono dos passos. Ele parecia um guarda-roupa com um casaco jogado por cima, a não ser pela pele extremamente branca.

As feições de Jasper ficaram rígidas novamente. Era evidente que ele trincava os dentes pelo modo como a pele se esticava pelo osso do seu maxilar. "Não é como se você tivesse algo a ver com isso", ele quase rugiu para o homem.

"Mas é claro que eu tenho." As palavras do homem tinham um tom malicioso. "Aro ficará encantado com essa informação", disse enquanto rodava algo nas mãos. Parecia com um canivete.

"Mas Aro não ficará encantado com a sua indiscrição, Felix. Algo que eu pretendo informá-lo pessoalmente", Jasper devolveu.

O homem, Felix – agora Bella sabia –, deu um passo para trás, claramente afetado com o que Jasper tinha dito. Mas depois sorriu. "Não é como se tivesse testemunhas", comentou casualmente. Seus olhos negros brilhavam. "Só eu, você e _ela_."

Jasper rosnou. E Bella pode sentir a vibração do peito dele em suas costas. Deus, Jasper tinha _rosnado_! "Você não se atreveria." Aquilo parecia ter saído queimando de sua garganta.

"Hoje, não. Amanhã... Bem, _talvez_." Felix soltou então uma risada ruidosa, mexendo seus ombros com o processo. "Tome cuidado, Bella. Uma garota quente como você não deveria andar por aí, sozinha. Existem homens que não se conteriam em machucá-la." Rindo ainda, ele virou as costas e saiu.

Bella sentiu suas pernas cederem no momento em que Felix sumiu de vista. Por sorte, Jasper a sustentou a tempo. "Você tem certeza que está bem?", checou novamente.

"Claro." A voz de Bella saiu como um chiado irritante. Seus nervos estavam prestes a derreter. "Estou bem."

Não querendo arriscar, Jasper a conduziu para a sua própria casa, não desejando que ela ficasse sozinha na meia hora seguinte. Só de pensar o que Felix poderia ter feito com ela se ele não estivesse ali... Seu peito tremeu de raiva. Felix fazia parte da merda de guarda de Aro. Jasper já havia feito parte daquilo por volta de 1905 (mas ficou apenas por cinco anos com ele, não gostando do modo com os Volturi conduziam as coisas), e não ansiava para voltar, apesar das insistências cansativas de Aro.

Hoje, com 164 anos, tinha uma perspectiva diferente da vida e do relacionamento de vampiros com humanos. Uma perspectiva que só se firmou quando conheceu Bella, a garota tímida da casa ao lado. Ele havia desejado se mudar três dias depois que conseguiu a casa e descobriu que vivia ao lado de uma república feminina. Hormônios em pólvora não eram algo com que ele gostava de lidar. Mas então, no quarto dia, ele conheceu Bella.

Fechou a porta atrás de si e a levou até o seu sofá, tirando a mochila preta que ela carregava de suas costas no meio do caminho e a deixando em algum canto. O móvel era um pouco antigo, ele pode perceber agora. As flores esverdeadas do tecido das almofadas eram moda de 1920, mas de certo não atualmente. Torceu silenciosamente para que Bella não notasse.

Bella piscou quando se viu sentada em um sofá que não conhecia, em um cômodo igualmente estranho. Franziu o cenho, analisando o local que facilmente poderia ter vindo de um filme antigo. Ficou de pé, querendo uma visão melhor. "É a sua casa?" Olhou para Jasper.

"Sim." Ele parecia um pouco incerto agora. "Você parecia meio confusa, e achei que seria melhor ter alguém por perto. Mas se você quiser voltar para a..."

"Não!", Bella negou rápido _demais_. "Eu gostaria de ficar por perto de alguém conhecido por enquanto. Obrigada, Jasper." Ela sorriu, borboletas dançando por seu estômago. E então corou. "Eu posso usar o seu banheiro por um minuto?"

"Claro, por aqui, por favor." Ele indicou para ela, subindo as escadas. Como um perfeito cavalheiro. Ela o seguiu sem hesitação. Seria muito fácil agora, se ele estivesse em seu _tempo negro_, tomá-la em algum canto para beber o seu sangue. Aquele sangue quente que parecia cantar para ele. Mas ele não estava. Ele tinha mudado. E _esse_ era o ponto.

Ao fechar a porta do banheiro, Bella teve a sua última visão do peito musculoso coberto pelo suéter cinza. Algo que a fez suspirar por um instante. Pensou ter ouvido uma risadinha de Jasper, o que a fez corar. Ignorando o seu momento-adolescente-cheia-de-hormônios, afastou isso da cabeça e se olhou no espelho.

Em baixo de seus olhos tinham dois círculos escuros, mas aquilo certamente não era pelo que ela tinha acontecido, e sim pelas noites que havia passado estudando. Suas bochechas já estavam perdendo a cor fantasmagórica. Os seus cabelos permaneciam uma confusão, e por esse motivo ela tirou um elástico de seu bolso e os prendeu em um coque mal feito atrás da cabeça. Mordeu o lábio e decidiu que estava aceitável.

Saiu do banheiro à procura de Jasper. Encontrou-o dentro de um cômodo que parecia uma sala de música misturada a uma biblioteca. Os livros, em sua maioria, tratavam-se de livros de História, com relatos de guerra. _Talvez Jasper tenha sido um soldado_, decidiu. Agora aquela postura sempre rígida tinha um sentido.

"Hey", Jasper se virou, sorrindo para ela. Ele tinha um livro de capa verde em suas mãos. As páginas estavam amareladas, como se ele fosse uma antiguidade ou no mínimo algo muito velho.

"Hey." Bella levantou a mão.

"Eu estava pensando..." começou. "Talvez você queira passar a noite aqui?" O que era para soar como uma sugestão, soou como pergunta. "Quero dizer, o quarto de hóspedes está limpo e eu não acho que seja bom você passar essa noite sozinha. As meninas viajaram e você não teria nenhuma companhia se ficasse em sua casa."

"Como você sabe que elas viajaram?" Os olhos castanhos se mostravam cheios de suspeitas fundadas.

"Bem, levando em conta que nenhuma delas bateu na minha porta pelo dia todo..." Riu baixinho, ignorando a vontade de gemer por ter sido indiscreto.

Bella corou, de repente tímida. "Hm. Eu fico grata pelo convite e aceito, Jasper."

Os dois tremeram. Era a primeira vez eu ela pronunciava o nome dele em voz alta.

* * *

><p>Já era de madrugada e Bella ainda não havia conseguido dormir. Os travesseiros pareciam frios demais, como se ninguém os tivessem usado antes. Mas o que a atormentava é que Jasper estava há alguns metros dela. Era estranho pensar que mesmo depois de tantas tentativas, Jasper havia rejeitado Lauren e Jessica, as rainhas da beleza, enquanto Bella, que ao menos havia se esforçado, estava dormindo na casa dele. É claro que as duas fariam muito mais que dormir se estivessem no lugar dela.<p>

Isso fez Bella corar.

Ela precisava de um copo d'água. Talvez assim conseguisse finalmente dormir. Levantou e deixou sua blusa comprida cair sobre a sua calça jeans desabotoada. Se havia algo desconfortável, era dormir de calça jeans. Desceu a escada, se esforçando para ser o mais silenciosa possível e não acordar Jasper. Chegou ao chão sem nenhum tropeço, o que foi aliviante.

Continuando a andar em passos suaves, Bella chegou até a cozinha. Pegou o seu copo de água e, quando se virou, soltou um grito agudo.

Jasper estava ali, sem camisa, com o seu peito cheio de cicatrizes descoberto, descalça, somente com uma calça de moletom cinza-grafite. Seus cabelos ainda estavam presos, e ele a encarava com receio nos olhos. Mas o que chamou a sua atenção, foi que Jasper tinha uma foto nas mãos. Ela suspirou, tentando se acalmar do susto. Sua mão foi parar em seu peito e ela ainda arfava levemente.

"Você está bem?", ele quis saber. Tirou o copo das mãos dela e a encarou.

"Sim, você só me surpreendeu." Agora ela encarava as cicatrizes dele. Não com nojo, ou repugnância e sequer com horror. Bella estava com curiosidade. Aquelas marcas mais brancas que a pele dele, repuxadas, pareciam cristalizadas. Havia uma que passava por sua pélvis e sumia atrás de suas costas. Ela não sabia do começo, mas podia imaginar que passava um pouco por sua perna também. Essa era a maior.

As outras, em seus braços, peito e quadril, eram pequenas, como se tivessem sido feitas a ferro quente, em um formato meio oval. O coração de Bella se apertou. Meu Deus, pelo que aquele homem havia passado?

Jasper foi tomado por uma repentina amargura. Bella encarava as suas cicatrizes. As cicatrizes que ele havia ganhado em um campo de batalha, tentando conquistar o mundo para a mulher que ele pensava ter amado, mas que, quando ele já não era útil, o descartou como um copo de plástico usado.

"Eu não vou obrigar você ficar olhando isso", disse ele enquanto se virava. Sua voz estava carregada de raiva, mas Bella pode ver que não era dirigida a ela. Facilmente, percebeu que ele se referia as suas cicatrizes, como se fosse horrível para ela vê-las.

Ele tinha entendido errado. Merda.

"Jasper..." Ela o chamou, mas ele continuou andando.

"_Has someone taken your faith? It's real, the pain you feel."  
><em>(Alguém tirou a sua fé? É real a dor que você sente.)

Indecisa entre ficar e segui-lo, Bella suspirou. Levou a mão até sua nuca, massageando-a para tentar relaxar. Era muita coisa para somente um dia. Muitos acontecimentos. Ela estava ficando louca. Em questão de horas ela ganhou uma intimidade com o seu vizinho que não tinha há meses.

Viu, então, a foto que Jasper segurava anteriormente em cima do balcão da cozinha. Pegou-a nas mãos. Analisando melhor, parecia a foto de uma pintura. Era Jasper ali. Mas em um outro tempo, talvez. Ele tinha um uniforme verde com algumas medalhas, ao seu lado tinha uma mulher baixa com o cabelo negro caindo pelos ombros. Seus braços estavam lotados de pulseiras. Ela usava um vestido rodado que parecia o de uma cigana e seus pés estavam nus. Ela sorria.

"O nome dela é Maria."

Bella ergueu os olhos, encontrando Jasper. Ele usava uma blusa preta da Metallica, e parecia mais a vontade agora.

"Sua namorada?" Não resistiu a pergunta.

"_Ex_-namorada", ele corrigiu. "Nós não estamos juntos há um bom tempo. Mas formávamos um par conveniente. Ela gostava de namorar um soldado." Deu de ombros ao trocar o verbo _precisar_ por 'gostar'. Determinadas coisas acontecem para ser esquecidas.

Bella lhe ofereceu a foto. Jasper a pegou.

"Você a amava.", disse suavemente; não era uma pergunta.

"Na época, talvez. Eu ao menos pensava que sim." Ele parecia cansado.

"E hoje?" Insistiu. Era um terreno perigoso, mas não conseguiu se conter.

_"And I can't reveal what even I don't know."_  
>(E eu não posso revelar o que eu nem mesmo sei.)<p>

"Quando o tempo passa, você conhece realmente as pessoas." Foi o seu comentário amargurado. Nada de resposta direta ou definitiva. Ela decidiu não pressionar. "E você? Namorado?"

Bella corou, abaixando os olhos. Sua falta de vida amorosa tinha se tornado piada de seus conhecidos ao longo dos anos. E ela não queria que Jasper fizesse o mesmo com ela. "Não." Recorreu a uma resposta curta.

Ele pareceu surpreso, o que a fez corar ainda mais. Jasper deu curtos passos até ela, ansioso por sentir o rubor que havia tomado o rosto dela nas pontas de seus dedos. Ele tocou o pescoço dela com seus dedos, e viu os pelos de seus braços se arrepiarem. Subiu-os até o maxilar e depois tocou as bochechas, ponto onde o vermelho era mais forte. Elas estavam quentes. Bella suspirou pela boca, deixando os lábios levemente abertos, atraindo a atenção de Jasper. Ele tocou o lábio inferior avermelhado com o seu polegar, contornando a carne macia levemente, sentindo o calor que ele exalava.

"Você é linda, Bella", disse por baixo da respiração e abaixou o seu rosto na altura do dela, alcançando seus lábios convidativos.

_"I don't quite know how to say. _How_ I feel."_  
>(Eu não sei direito como dizer. <em>Como<em> me sinto.)

A pele sedosa era deliciosa, suculenta. Jasper apreciava. Com o máximo de cuidado, ele prendeu o lábio inferior de Bella entre seus dentes, atento para não partir a pele. Sentiu a mão quente dela entrando por baixo de sua blusa, arranhando sua cintura e depois passeando pelo contorno de seus músculos. Ele gemeu na boca dela.

Aquela humana quente era a sua perdição.

Deu um tempo a ela para respirar sem deixar sua pele. Agora seus lábios vagavam pelo maxilar dela, subindo de encontro com a sua orelha, ele lambeu o seu lóbulo e o sugou levemente. Bella estremeceu. "Jazz..."

Jasper gemeu novamente. Porque era Bella ali, em seus braços. Ele podia sentir as emoções dela e sabia que ela estava gostando. E mesmo se não pudesse, o coração bombeando sangue mais rapidamente que o normal no peito dela seria o suficiente para descobrir. Bella o desejava, ela o queria.

Ela tentou erguer a sua blusa, mas ele a impediu; não deixaria que ela visse suas cicatrizes novamente. Aquele passado deveria ser enterrado. Ele só queria saber de estar ali com ela, agora.

"Jasper...", ela suplicou. "Por favor."

Ele sabia o que ela queria, mas não estava pronto para dar a ela isso ainda. Havia se entregado uma vez, e sofreu as consequências. Deixar que Bella soubesse e fizesse parte de seu passado seria o mesmo que se abrir para ela, se mostrar sem reservas. Mas, além disso, ainda havia outro problema. Um maior. A diferença de _espécies_.

"Shh, Bella." Ele tomou os lábios doces novamente de encontro aos seus. Sustentou-a com seus braços e a colocou sentada em cima do balcão da cozinha. Ele a queria. Depositou um beijo em seu pescoço e se afastou somente para tirar a blusa grande que cobria quase todo o corpo dela até o joelho. Tão logo a blusa foi jogada em algum canto, ele voltou com suas mãos em cima do corpo dela, necessitando tocá-la. Em nenhum momento Bella tremeu por sua pele gelada.

Ele espalmou os braços dela até chegar aos ombros, seguiu pela alça do sutiã meia taça e contornou suas clavículas deliciosas, foi descendo o peito dela até que chegou no feixe frontal da peça. Hesitou por um segundo, mas logo se decidiu, abrindo-o de uma vez. Encarou, então, o que podia ser a visão mais bonita que já tivera em sua vida toda. Procurando a calma, Jasper a abraçou. Colando o seu corpo com o dela. Seu nariz raspava suavemente no pescoço onde a veia bombeava o sangue cheiroso de Bella. Ele estava apreciando, se deliciando.

Mas Bella não. Ela queria mais. Precisava sentir a pele de Jasper na sua, e a camisa dele estava impedindo-a. "Jasper, por favor", ela suplicou novamente. Seus nervos em frangalhos.

Jasper percebeu que, se negasse, Bella iria chorar. Seus olhos já estavam banhados por lágrimas, como se ela estivesse com dor. _Aquilo_ era necessidade. Vivenciada, ali. Então ele iria esquecer os seus traumas idiotas de guerras feitas por sentidos infundados _para ele_. Esqueceria disso e se concentraria em Bella.

"_Yeah, lost 'till you found. __Swim 'till you drown. Know that we all fall down. Love 'till you hate. Jump 'till you break. Know that we all fall down."_  
>(Yeah. Perca-se até ser encontrado. Nade até se afogar. Saiba que todos nós caímos. Ame até odiar. Pule até se quebrar. Saiba que todos nós caimos.)<p>

Passou a sua blusa pela cabeça e a jogou em um canto qualquer. Quase que imediatamente, sentiu a boca de bela em seu peito, distribuindo beijos por toda a extensão, principalmente por suas cicatrizes. Jasper era atingido pelas ondas de alegria e contentamento que emanavam dela. Ele _a_ sentia.

Bella levantou o seu quadril, se apoiando em seus dois braços e Jasper soube o que ela queria. Ajudou-a a tirar a calça jeans sem muito esforço. Ele estava observando a beleza que ela era agora. Linda. Digna de uma pintura de Da Vinci. Levou a sua mão até o coque quase desfeito dela, soltando os seus cabelos por completo, deixando a cascata castanho-avermelhada cair pelos ombros brancos como marfim.

Bella deu uma risadinha e fez o mesmo com ele, soltando os seus cabelos. Era como a brincadeira particular dos dois, aquilo. Jasper viu que ela abaixava a cabeça, em busca de seus lábios. Ele deu o que ela queria. Beijou-a. Dessa vez ele deixou que ela tocasse sua língua com a dela, com um cuidado meticuloso – _claro_. Contornou as cochas macias, aveludadas, se deliciando com o calor que ela lhe oferecia.

Diferente de Maria, Bella lhe oferecia; não lhe tirava.

"Jazz...", ela sussurrou em seus lábios. Como um pedido.

Ele retirou as roupas que restavam de ambos e fez o que ela queria. E no momento que o fez, foi abrigado por dois sentimentos, a ânsia, a felicidade dele e a dor _dela_. Jasper soube o que havia acontecido. Bella não mentiu que não havia namorado antes. Ele tocou as suas costas, dando o máximo de conforto que podia a ela. Quando a dor passou a ser apenas uma leve lembrança, ele se mexeu.

_"Feel – there will be a song for piece of mind dwell inside."_  
>(Sinta – haverá uma música para a paz que reside dentro de sua mente.)<p>

E já não houve palavras.

* * *

><p>Bella arrastou os seus dedos preguiçosamente pelo peito de Jasper, contornando as cicatrizes. Ele já não se sentia mais incômodo com isso. Estavam deitados no tapete da sala. Haviam tentado chegar ao quarto, mas quando deram alguns passos ele pareceu muito longe. "É incrível ao que você sobreviveu, Jazz."<p>

Ele sentiu a fascinação dela, o carinho. Seu peito se aqueceu. Acariciou a bochecha dela com o seu polegar. "Era o meu dever", murmurou docemente.

"Isso não muda o quão incrível você foi." Ela sorriu. Jasper juntou seus lábios ao dela.

"Obrigado." Ambos suspiraram. Bella se ajeitou mais no peito dele e logo foi alcançada pelo sono.

_"I was too weak to give in, too strong to lose. My heart is under arrest again."_  
>(Eu estava fraco demais para desistir, forte demais para perder. O meu coração está preso de novo.)<p>

Jasper então viu a possibilidade de um futuro para os dois. Eles ficariam juntos enquanto ela fazia a faculdade. Ele não contaria para ela a sua _pequena diferença_, portanto não haveria perigo dos Volturi intervir. Ele ficaria ao lado dela por quanto tempo pudesse, e mais. Arranjaria um modo de contornar as dificuldades.

Talvez, no futuro, até contasse para ela o que ele era e daria a oportunidade de ela escolher se transformar. Porque de modo algum ele saberia viver a partir daquele dia sem os olhos castanhos brilhantes e a ternura que exalava deles.

De modo algum ele saberia viver sem _Bella_. Sem aquela que o havia _curado_.

Mas isso ele decidiria no futuro. Por enquanto, se focaria no _agora_.

"_We just can't get a ride, but we're on the road."  
><em>(Nós não podemos simplesmente pegar uma carona, mas estamos na estrada.)

Aconchegou Bella em seus braços frios, sussurrando uma de suas cantigas favoritas cantadas por sua mãe quando ele ainda era uma criança com medo de escuro. Daria tudo certo.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>


End file.
